worldrapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Murs (rapper)
Nick Carter, professionally known as Murs is an American rapper. His name is an acronym that he himself has created multiple meanings for such as "Making the Universe Recognize and Submit" or "Making Underground Raw Shit."LAist; Oct 7, 2008. "LAist Interview: MURS." http://laist.com/2008/10/07/laist_interview.php He is signed to the independent label Record Collection and is a member of the hip hop groups Living Legends, Felt, and the 3 Melancholy Gypsys. Murs is also part of a punk fusion band called The Invincibles with Jacksonville, Florida's Whole Wheat Bread as lead vocalist. Murs is a vegan.https://secure.peta.org/site/Advocacy?cmd=display&page=UserAction&id=1773 Career Murs released his first single in 1993, taken from a self-released album by his first group, 3 Melancholy Gypsies (aka 3MG). Torreano, Bradley "MURS Biography", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation The group became friends with Mystik Journeymen, and joined them in the Living Legends collective in 1996. Murs appeared as a rapper on more than 20 records, EPs, and singles over a seven-year period, both on releases by 3MG and Living Legends. His debut solo album, The End of the Beginning, was released in the spring of 2003. He also worked with Slug under the name Felt, taking a more experimental approach. A second solo album, Murs 3:16: The 9th Edition, was produced by 9th Wonder. Taking a more thoughtful approach than gangster rappers, the album prompted Andy Gill of The Independent to say "eschewing bogus glamour for emotional realism, Murs manages to say more about the corrosive cancer of hip-hop's gun culture than all the thousands of column inches lavished on 50 Cent's bullet wounds".Gill, Andy (2004) "Album: Murs", The Independent, 9 April 2004 The track "Walk Like a Man" from that album inspired a film of the same name in which Murs starred along with Damien Wigfall. After another solo album with 9th Wonder, Murray's Revenge, in 2006, Murs signed a contract with Warner Bros., his debut album for the label being Murs for President. This was preceded by Sweet Lord which was given away free to fans.Martin, Andrew (2008) "Murs: Murs For President - Not a write-in candidate just yet", PopMatters''He has super swagg dreads. Group collaborations * 3 Melancholy Gypsys ( 3MG ) - 3MG was formed with fellow high school classmates Scarub (vocals) and Eligh (vocals/producing). All three would later go on to join the underground group know as the Living Legends. Murs doesn't see a reprise of 3MG. In the HipHopHeadz interview, he said, "Except for Slug, I don't see myself working with anybody in the near-future. I want to be in control. I want to do what I want to do. Every project I've been a part of, I feel like I was never been able to do what I wanted to do. I want 150% creative control, even though I know that's not a real percentage, but I have to get this out of my system. Then we can talk about a new 3MG album."Murs Interview ''HipHopHeads March 27, 2006. * Living Legends - LL consists of Sunspot Jonz, Luckyiam, The Grouch, Scarub, Eligh, Aesop (not to be confused with Aesop Rock), Bicasso, Arata and Murs. They joined forces in 1996, while several members were still living in Oakland, CA. The members eventually migrated south to Los Angeles, CA. Although still a member, Murs no longer tours or works with the group although he appeared with them at the 2006 Paid Dues Tour. He denies there is any friction in the group, and attributes the lack of firsthand involvement to them being "together for ten years and everybody is creating their own thing." * Felt - A hip hop duo formed by Murs and rapper Slug (Atmosphere). As Felt they have released three albums and toured together to support the albums. * The Netherworlds - A hip hop group consisting of Murs, producer Anacron, and rapper Himself. * The Righteous Brothers Project - A hip hop group consisting of Murs, Eligh, Scarub (3MG) and Basik MC * The Underbosses - A project rumored to be in the works consisting of Murs and Luckyiam.PSC * The Invincible(s) - A hip hop / rock group formed by Murs and Whole Wheat Bread debuted at the 2008 Coachella music.Punknews.org - Whole Wheat Bread and Murs form the Invincible(s) In 2007, Murs was featured on "The Breakdown", a show on where he discussed his LP with 9th Wonder, a new movie, the start of a Hip Hop Festival Tour, his start in hip hop, as well as other topics. In 2009 Murs accompanied Tech N9ne on the Sickology 101 Tour. Discography Solo albums Collaborative albums Compilations * Murs 3:16 Presents... Murs and the Misadventures of the Nova Express (2007) EPs * 3:16 the EP (1999) - LLCrew * Bac for No Good Reason (2000) - LLCrew * Do More + Yeah EP (2000) * Varsity Blues EP (2002) * Def Cover (2003) - Definitive Jux Singles Compilations * 2005 - Walk Like a Man - Genaro Bautista Jr - Legendary Music * 2005 - The Genocide in Sudan - Various DVDs * MC*TV *Mass Chaos (1998) LLCrew * Walk Like a Man (2005) Legendary Music * Murray's Revenge: The DVD (2007) Record Collection Video game appearances "Transitions az a Rydah" is featured in Tony Hawk's Underground * The song "L.A." from his album Murray's Revenge, appeared on the soundtrack of the E.A. video game NBA Live 2007.EA unveils NBA Live 07 tracks - PlayStation 3 News at GameSpot * "Dreadlocks" is featured in the EA Sports NFL Football game Madden NFL 08. * "Lookin Fly" Is featured in Midnight Club LA. * "SWC" Is Featured In WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2009. References External links * Official website * Interviews * ONLOQ.com Video Interview * MURS podcast interview from Synthesis (magazine) * Michael, John (2008) "Murs - Presidential View", Six Shot Reviews * Bush, John "[http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:0pfrxqyaldhe~T1 The End of the Beginning Review]", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation * "[http://www.independent.co.uk/arts-entertainment/music/reviews/album-murs-599762.html The End of the Beginning Review]", The Independent, 7 March 2003 * Bush, John "[http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:wnfwxqwaldde~T1 Murs 3:16: The 9th Edition Review]", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation * Bush, John "[http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:0bfrxq8sldde~T1 Walk Like a Man Review]", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation * Brown, Marisa "[http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:fpfixqldldde~T1 Murray's Revenge Review]", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation * Bush, John "[http://www.allmusic.com/cg/amg.dll?p=amg&sql=10:3pfyxztkldde~T1 Murs For President Review]", Allmusic, Macrovision Corporation Category:1978 births Category:Living people Category:African American rappers Category:American vegans Category:Rappers from Los Angeles, California Category:Underground rappers Category:Warner Bros. Records artists da:Murs de:Murs (Rapper) it:Murs (rapper) sw:MURS pl:MURS